Cuando vuelva
by Selva 125
Summary: Todos los niños crecen y se hacen adultos. Incluso los guardianes de la academia Seiyo. Pero al hacerse adultos, cada uno decide seguir su camino... ¿Se terminaran separando, o seguiran siendo amigos?


**Hoy es 21 de diciembre. Hoy voy a volver a casa.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿No os parece curiosa la vida? Cuando somos niños, nada cambia: el mismo colegio, la misma clase, los mismos amigos, el mismo parque…es como si todo nuestro mundo se basase en esas pequeñas cosas, de las cuales ni siquiera nos damos cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando nos hacemos mayores, cuando crecemos, todo cambia: conocemos otros lugares, otras gentes, otras comidas...todo es nuevo. Pero al igual que descubrimos cosas nuevas, también se pierden otras: recuerdos viejos, lugares de nuestra niñez, amigos que se borran de nuestras vidas…<strong>

**Aprovecho que estoy en un avión, y que el vuelo va a durar más de 8 horas, para contaros una historia. Nuestra historia.**

**Si tuviese un título, creo que sería este: "Cuando los Guardianes de la academia Seiyo dejaron de ser niños". **

**Si, como habéis leído: nosotros también nos hicimos adultos. No hay nada de sorprendente: todos los seres humanos tenemos que crecer. Incluso nosotros.**

**Os preguntareis: ¿pero qué tiene de especial una historia así? Bueno, pues para saberlo, tendréis que leerla hasta el final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comencemos por las presentaciones. Hay muchos que me deben de conocer, pero igualmente, me presentare: mi nombre es Amu Hinamori. O lo era, puesto que al casarme con Ikuto, adopté su apellido. Pero para no liarnos con los nombres, solamente llamadme Amu.<strong>

**Ahora que la narradora se ha presentado, empecemos desde el comienzo: nuestra graduación del instituto.**

**Como todo el mundo, nuestro grupo de amigos (exceptuando a los más pequeños, como Kairi y Yaya) habíamos terminado nuestros estudios. Nuestros charas no habían podido ver nuestros diplomas, puesto que, al hacernos mayores, todos los habíamos perdido**

**A pesar de su ausencia, aquel día fue fantástico, inolvidable. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si fuera ayer.**

**Aun puedo ver a Yaya gastando bromas a todo el mundo; a Rima agarrada del brazo con su nuevo novio, Nagihiko; a Tadase y a Kairi cantando en el Karaoke; a Utau y Kukai, intercambiando besos en un sillón; a mi querido Ikuto, tocando el violín, mientras yo le acompañaba con el piano. La música, las risas, la comida, el amor, la gente…cada detalle de aquella velada está gravado en mi memoria.**

**Nuestros verdaderos problemas comenzaron aqui: en la universidad. Obviamente**,** cada uno tenía una vocación distinta****, por lo cual no todos íbamos a ir a la misma universidad. Excepto Tadase y Kukai que habían decidido ir a la facultad de derecho y medicina juntos, todos los demás íbamos a diferentes universidades: Rima se metió a una escuela de teatro; Nagihiko a una academia de baile; Utau se fue a una academia de música; en cuanto a mí, decidí inscribirme en la escuela de bellas artes, a estudiar pintura. Si, definitivamente, cada uno tenía una meta distinta.**

**El primer curso, no hubo problemas que interfirieran en nuestra amistad. Estábamos bastante unidos, nos teníamos cariño los unos a los otros, y no queríamos cortar nuestros lazos por nada del mundo. Hicimos todo lo posible para seguir juntos: nos íbamos a correr por las mañanas, hablábamos 4 veces semana por teléfono, ayudábamos a los nuevos guardianes de nuestra anciana escuela, etc.**

**No, los verdaderos problemas comenzaron más tarde, cuando todos nosotros estabamos en la universidad, inclutyendo a Kukai, quien habia repetido curso. Si mal no me acuerdo, fue durante mi ultimo curso.  
><strong>

**Hasta entonces, no cambiaron mucho las cosas. Lo único fue que Ikuto y yo empezamos a salir, al igual que Kukai y Utau. Excepto Tadase, todos teníamos pareja. Por el momento.**

**Todo comenzó aquel día, cuando me llego aquella carta que cambiaría mi vida.**

**Era un día como todos los otros. Ikuto vivía ahora en mi apartamento, y trabajaba en una escuela de música. **

**Como todos los días, él fue a mirar al correo. Normalmente, las únicas cartas que nos llegaban eran las facturas. **

**Pero cuando Ikuto me dijo que no era una factura y, que era para mí, estuve bastante intrigada. ¡Era una beca para una academia de bellas artes en Londres! Estaba bastante sorprendida. Mi novio me felicit****ó****, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, me pregunto qué ocurría. **

**A pesar de que haya pasado mucho tiempo, aun me recuerdo de las palabras que pronuncie aquel día, en el cual mi vida daría un giro inesperado: **"Ikuto…si acepto esta beca…me tendré que ir…dentro de 3 meses…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fue una elección muy difícil y muy dolorosa. Nadie me pus<strong>**o**** presión alguna. Creo que fue porque además de Ikuto, solamente mis padres y mi hermana sabían sobre esto. **

**Pero estaba entre la espada y la pared: de un lado, podía estudiar en una academia muy importante, y realizar mi sueño; sin embargo, eso significaría irme lejos de mi país natal, de mis amistades, a un lugar nuevo para mí. Tenía miedo. Miedo a partir, y miedo a quedarme.**

**Aun así, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Y la tome: les dije que sí.**

**Ahora venía lo más difícil: anunciarlo. No a mi familia, a mis amigos. Ellos eran los únicos a los cuales nunca les conté nada sobre esa letra. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. ¡Aun hoy no lo sé! Pero tenía que decirles. Estaba obligada.**

**Y lo anuncie, un día en el cual estábamos todos juntos en la casa de Utau. Les expliqu****é**** todo sobre la carta. Mis amigos se quedaron callados durante todo el rato en el que les habl****é****. Cuando termin****é****, las reacciones de mis compañeros fueron bastante distinta****s. **

**Kukai se levantó enseguida para darme un abrazo y felicitarme. **"¡Cuando seas famosa, te obligaré a pintarme un retrato!" **me bromeaba Nagihiko, feliz por mí. Tadase y Rima también sonrieron, pero ellos dos parecían tristes por mi ida. Utau se quejó de que no le hubiera dicho nada: **"¡Avisa antes de partir, boba!" **gruñía, pero igualmente se alegró por mí. Kairi lo mismo. Me calm****ó**** mucho el que ninguno hubiese reaccionado mal…**

…**bueno, ninguno salvo Yaya. No se puso a gritar, ni a chillar. Lo único que hizo fue murmurar algo, e irse. Eso nos dejó a todos sorprendidos. Solamente unas semanas más tarde, descubriría por qué actuó así.**

**Semanas más tarde, todo cambiaría drásticamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me acuerdo perfectamente de esos 3 últimos meses en Japón. Creo que fue en ese lapsus de tiempo que me di cuenta que ya no éramos niños. Que éramos adultos…<strong>

**Primero, fue Tadase. **

**Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había aceptado la beca. Rima, Utau y yo paseábamos por la ciudad, cuando nos encontramos a Tadase, peleando por teléfono. Kukai estaba al lado suyo, preocupado.**

**En cuanto nos vi****ó****, nuestro amigo se acercó para anunciarnos algo: Tadase había dejado sus estudios de derecho. Una locura, sobre todo cuando hablábamos del primero de toda su promoción. ¿Por qué dejar de estudiar, si le iba bien?**

**El mismo Tadase nos respondió a esta pregunta. **"Yo quiero escribir. Solamente me metí allí para contentar a mi familia. Pero no me gusta. Lo que yo quiero ser es escritor, no abogado."

**Y a pesar de todo lo que le dijo su familia, de que le cortaron el dinero, de que le hicieron presión para volver, el siguió su camino. Se puso a trabajar, cambio de universidad, y se buscó un piso en otro lugar… ****lo que lo alejó de nosotros irremediablemente...**

**Después vinieron Utau y Kukai.**

**Varias semanas má****s**** tarde, la pareja nos ****a****nunció: después de que Kukai terminase sus estudios, ellos dos se iban a vivir a Italia.**

**Si os digo la verdad, ya me lo imaginaba. Mucho antes de que Tadase dejara de vernos más a menudo, ya me había dado cuenta que Utau y Kukai tenían muchas ganas de ir a Italia. No sé si era porque el tenia familia allí, o si era porque ella había participado en varias películas italianas. O por las dos cosas.**

**Estuvieron preparando el viaje durante meses. Lo cual provoc****ó**** que no nos viésemos tan a menudo como antes. Su ausencia acentuó aún más la de Tadase, que parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.**

**Más tarde, fue Rima y Nagihiko.**

**Me acuerdo bien de aquella noche. Ikuto se habida ido a visitar a sus padres, y yo estaba sola en casa. Pensé que iba ser una noche tranquila…**

…**cuando, de repente, alguien llamo a mi puerta. Era Rima. Estaba empapada, no solo porque estaba lloviendo. Mi amiga lloraba. **

**Y fue llorando que se me tir****ó**** encima, con su cuerpecito frágil, con su piel más pálida que de costumbre, con los ojos rojos de tanto ll****anto****. Me abraz****ó****, y al abrazarme, me pareció ver a la pequeña Rima, cuando era más sensible, más llorica, más niña. Durante toda la noche mi amiga no dijo nada, solamente llor****ó**** sobre mi hombro. Durante toda la noche…**

**Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando supe el porqué de su dolor. **

**Mientras ella dormía, me fui a casa de la única persona que podía tener algo que ver en esto: Nagihiko.**

**¿Por qué ****é****l? Porque era su nombre el ****que**** ella no paraba de decir mientras las lágrimas ****brotaban**** de su cara. Era su nombre el que todo su ser lloraba. Era su nombre, y solo el suyo, el que salía de su boquita. Era ****é****l, solo ****é****l.**

**Pensé en enfadarme con ****Nagihiko****…pero cuando lo vi, en el mismo estado que mi amiga, no tuve valor como para hacerlo.**

**Me explic****ó**** todo. Prefiero decirlo con sus mismas palabras: son las que se me quedaron en el alma.**

"Amo a Rima. Con todo mi corazón. Quizás sea la única mujer que yo pueda amar en este mundo. Pero no podemos estar juntos. Siempre están las peleas, los celos, las mentiras de por medio. No es sana esta relación. No podemos seguir así. Tenemos que terminar. Si no, nos dañaremos el uno al otro. Yo la amo, Amu, pero no puedo, no así…"

**Recuerdo**** haberle consolado durante horas. Aun hoy, no puedo decir cuál de los dos estaba más destrozado por la ruptura. Pero ****ambos**** lo estaban.**

**Rima termin****ó**** por entrar en razón. Pero no por ello se olvidó de él, ni el de ella. Para evitar más conflictos, decidieron dejarse de ver durante un tiempo. Nagihiko se hizo otros amigos, y dejo de verse con nosotros. Rima, también, ****a****unque de tanto en tanto siguió encontrándose conmigo.**

**He de reconocer que la ruptura de esos dos fue un golpe para nuestro grupo. Con Tadase que estaba metido en un nuevo mundo, con la parejita que se iba a Italia, y con ellos dos que habían roto, nuestro grupo se quedaba, por el momento, limitado a Kairi, Yaya, y yo.**

**Me imagino que fue esta situación que hizo explotar a Yaya.**

**Faltaba un mes para que yo me fuera. Aquel día, estábamos Rima, Yaya, Kairi y yo, tomando un café. El problema empezó cuando Kairi bromeo que era el único macho en un grupo de chicas. A lo cual Yaya, contesto: **"Es culpa de Amu."

**Esa fue la primera vez que me pelee tanto con mi amiga. No os puedo decir cuáles fueron las palabras que nos dijimos, ni los gestos, ni las caras de nuestros amigos. No, lo único que os puedo decir, fue lo que más me marc****ó****. Las últimas palabras de Yaya: **"¡Si no fuera por ti, no me costaría tanto…!" **Eso fue lo que me grito, antes de irse.**

**¿Qué era lo que le costaba tanto? La ira en mi corazón había dado paso a la preocupación. Yaya era para mí una hermana pequeña. ¿Necesitaría mi ayuda?**

**Obtuve la respuesta cuando la encontré, después de haber recorrido media ciudad buscándola durante horas. La vi entre los arbustos de un parque, vomitando, inclinada con las manos en su barriga un poco… ¿redonda?**

**Cuando ella termino de vomitar, la vi sentarse en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Minutos más tarde, tom****é**** el coraje de ir a hablarle. Hice bien: en cuanto ella noto mi presencia, se me abalanz****ó****, llorando, igual que Rima semanas antes, solamente que sus lágrimas eran una mezcla de desesperación y de alegría. **

**No sé si es porque tengo buena memoria, o si es porque sentí encontrar de nuevo a mi amiga, pero las palabras que me dijo llorando, aun las llevo en mi ****corazón****: **"Espero un bebe de Kairi, Amu. ¡Estoy tan contenta, pero tengo tanto miedo! Soy joven, Kairi también. ¿Y si él no quiere saber nada más de mí? ¿Y si el me deja sola? ¡Todos me dejan! ¡Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Rima! ¡E incluso tú, Amu, tú también te quieres ir de mi lado! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Soy muy egoísta! ¡Pero tengo tanto miedo!"

**Y llor****é**** con ella. Llor****é**** por los tiempos perdidos, por los amigos desaparecidos, por lo que no volvería a ser…pero también llor****é**** de alegría, por aquella nueva vida en su vientre, por la vida ****próspera**** que me esperaba o que quería que me esperase en Londres, por los amigos que no se olvidan… Lloramos hasta no poder más, abrazadas como en los viejos tiempos.**

**Después de tanto tiempo, Yaya volvió a sonreír. Y yo también. **

* * *

><p><strong>La futura mama no tuvo que preocuparse mucho sobre lo que iba a pensar su querido novio: en cuanto Kairi supo que iba a ser pap<strong>**á****, se volvió loco de alegría, y la levanto por los aires, haciéndonos reír. Por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, todos nos reunimos para celebrarlo. Recordamos buenos tiempos, nos ****reímos**** de cosas que habíamos hecho antes, llorábamos al ver fotos de nosotros de pequeños…Fue una noche ****espléndida****.**

**Y, después, llego el día de la despedida, en el aeropuerto. Era un 21 de diciembre. **

**Ikuto vino a despedirme, puesto que él no podría venir hasta dentro de 6 meses. Me bes****ó****, con lágrimas en los ojos, y mucho amor en los labios.**

**Pero no ****sólo**** vino el: todos mis amigos vinieron. **

**Me pude despedir del escritor Tadase, quien acababa de publicar un libro, un libro sobre nosotros, nos decía él. Utau y Kukai me prometieron de ir a visitarme. **"Total, vamos a seguir estando en el mismo continente."**-bromeaba el chico. Pude abrazar por última vez a Nagihiko y a Rima. **"No te preocupes por nosotros, Amu.-**me intentaba tranquilizar Rima.- **Aun lo amo, y no creo que podamos ser amigos por ahora. Pero, quien sabe, quizás más adelante…Nada es seguro en esta vida."-**susurr****ó****, sonriendo. Tuve tiempo de aconsejar a Kairi de cuidar bien de Yaya, o si no él se las iba a ver conmigo. Y pude escuchar la risa de la futura mama. **

**Después de tantos abrazos, de tantas lágrimas, de tantas risas, me tuve que ir. Pero antes de marcharme, mis amigos me dieron un regalo de despedida: una foto de todos nosotros juntos, cuando éramos jóvenes, y otra cuando empezamos la universidad.**

**He de admitirlo, llor****é**** delante de este regalo. Incluso cuando entr****é**** al avión, y cuando este empezó a surcar los mares, no pude evitar dejar salir lágrimas de mis ojos…pero no eran de tristeza. **

**Un nuevo viaje comenzaba para mí. Para todos nosotros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y así comenzó todo. Porque no, este no es el final. ¿Por qué? Porque esto es la vida, y en ella no existen finales, solamente principios.<strong>

**Cada uno empezó una nueva vida. Tadase siguió escribiendo. Él tuvo suerte, puesto que pudo vivir de su trabajo. No se hizo famoso mundialmente, pero es bastante conocido en Japón. Años más tarde, se casó con una vecina suya, Saaya, con la cual tuvo varios hijos. Perdí el contacto con Tadase varios años después de venir a Londres. Aun así, espero que le vaya bien.**

**Utau y Kukai se fueron a vivir a Italia, a Roma precisamente. Ella se convirtió en la actriz favorita de los italianos, y el siguió con su trabajo de pediatra. Se casaron, y tuvieron hijos allí. Fueron felices, hasta el trágico día en el que Kukai murió, en un accidente automovilístico. Después de eso, Utau decidido venirse a Japón, con sus dos hijos. Ikuto y yo seguimos en contacto con ella, puesto que es su hermana y mi cuñada. **

**Sobre Nagihiko no hay gran cosa que decir. El siguió con el colegio de baile que tenían sus padres. Nunca volvimos a saber de él. Ni siquiera los que se quedaron volvieron a verlo. El bailarín desapareció de nuestras vidas para siempre.**

**Por lo que habréis adivinado, Rima y el nunca volvieron de nuevo juntos. Ni siquiera como amigos. Un día, cuando ella vino a verme a Londres me cont****ó**** el porqué: **"Porque somos un par de bobos enamorados. Y tarde o temprano, de tan bobos que somos, volveríamos a hacernos daño. La amistad entre nosotros es imposible. Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver." **La verdad es bien triste, sin embargo es esa. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Ella es feliz. Por lo menos, hasta donde yo sé. Al igual que Tadase, perdí el contacto con mi amiga un par de años después de venir a Londres. Pero la sigo viendo: Rima esta en casi todas las portadas sobre películas de humor y en las noches de comedia. Al final, ella alcanz****ó**** su sueño. Es una de las pocas que sigue sin casar****se****. Muchos se preguntan por qué. Eso solo ella y Dios lo saben…**

**Después de que naciera su primer hijo, Nastu, Yaya abandono la universidad y se convirtió en ama de casa. Kairi no quería, pero viendo lo feliz que era su novia, lo dej****ó**** pasar. Eso le di****ó**** bastante tranquilidad: Kairi, después de terminar sus estudios, empezó a trabajar como profesor de aikido, y no podía estar todo el rato con Yaya. Ahora, mi amiga nunca está sola: con su marido, sus cuatro hijos y el quinto que esta de camino, Yaya no tiene tiempo para aburrirse. De mis amigos, ellos son unos de los pocos con los cuales sigo en contacto. Normal, soy la madrina de todos sus hijos.**

**En cuanto a mí, conseguí vivir de la pintura. Al igual que Tadase, no soy famosa mundialmente, pero por lo menos soy bastante ****célebre**** en varios países europeos. Años mas tarde, me cas****é**** con Ikuto, y tuve dos hermosas niñas con él, llamadas Kohana y Hanon. Ahora trabajo como profesora de pintura, pero de vez en cuando muestro alguna de mis obras en alguna exposición o en algún museo. Pero toda mi vida la hago aquí, en Londres.**

**Hay muchas personas de las cuales podría hablar, sobre las cuales podría contar que fue lo que pas****ó**** con ellas. Pero entonces me estaría yendo de contexto. **

**¿Por qué os he contado esta historia? Porque hoy, después de casi 20 años tomo el avión de vuelta a mi país natal. **

**Porque hoy, vuelvo a rememorarme esos días de mi juventud, los sentimientos perdidos de Amu Hinamori, aquellos recuerdos que el tiempo intent****ó**** borrar, pero que no pudo. Porque hoy, volveré a ver a amigos de mi juventud, a personas queridas, a lugares amados. Porque aunque estemos lejos, siento que ellos siguen conmigo.**

**Porque cuando vuelva, volveré con una certeza en la cabeza y en el corazón: que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no lo olvidare. Jamás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy es 21 de diciembre. Hoy volveré a casa.<strong>

_**EL FIN, CON UN NUEVO COMIENZO**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a la mejor amiga que tuve en mi país,<strong>**Estela,**** la cual cumplió años este 21 de diciembre. Feliz aniversario, espero que te vaya bien. Aun no te olvido.**

**También dedico esta historia a toda la gente que ha sido importante en mi vida, pero que con el paso del tiempo ha desaparecido de ****é****sta****: Sofia, Ismerlin, Karina, Fausto, Daniela,etc.**** Porque nunca los he podido sacar de mis pensamientos, y nunca lo har****é****.**

**Porque, como dice mi historia, el tiempo que pasamos juntos, no lo olvidare. Jamás.**


End file.
